koctrainingmanualfandomcom-20200214-history
Crest Hunting
CRESTING GUIDE Disclaimer: If you cannot get this to work or do not understand it is not my fault. It does work! I have been asked to share my secrets on crest hunting for a long time. Well I have finally decided to pass the knowledge on. Crests are randomly placed on the koc map according to what crest is found in what lvl wild. Now as I’m sure you know the koc map is a 750x750 grid map system. As we think about this we can deduct that the computer must place them in some kind of grid like manner on the map. (it can’t be completely random or some wilds would give you 5 crests.)There are 562500 squares on the map. 372000 are plains that allow for cities to be built. 190500 are other miscellaneous wilds. While 19050 are swamps that cannot be attacked. That leaves 171450 wilds that are not plain to be crest hunted. (I don’t included plains cuz on average 63% of them will have player’s city on them.) So now we have narrowed it down to 171450. Your probably thinking great how the hell does that help me. It doesn’t really but I like numbers. Now the game places crest in the available wilds on an 8x8 grid basis and then moves over and starts again. Example: Xxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxx this is your grid lets say that your hunting for your third city dead and hitting lvl 5 wilds. 5 is going to represent the lvl wild while C represents a city and S represents a swamp. Lvl 10-0 6234CS190 373034400 473S29102 54323218C 6859S4890 CC8912346 S08989C97 CC8912346 Now as we can see from the randomly generated map there are 2 lvl 5 wilds in this 8x8 grid. We know that the computer only places one crest per lvl wild in that one 8x8 grid. (This means that if there are 2 or 10 lvl 5 wilds in the grid it doesn’t matter there will only be 1 crest out of all the lvl fives for the grid.) so we now have a 50/50 shot of getting the crest. All we do is pic one and attack. If we get the crest we know there is no point in attacking the other one. If we don’t then we attack the other one and get it. (NOTE: other players are cresting also. They may have taken the crests before you got here) now, we are only attacking lvl 5 wilds and we already got the crest from this grid and know there aren’t any more. So there is no point attacking the others. We can move on. (This is especially helpful if you get a grid with like 15 lvl 5 wilds) now its time to move the grid. Simply pick the imaginary grid up and line the edge of it up with the edge of the last grid you attacked. The first column of the new grid should be the last column of the gird you just attacked. It’s as simple as that folk’s just pick up and repeat. It’s not a magic solution or a freebee but it saves you a lot of time and energy. Good luck and happy hunting. ;)